Recompensa de estudio
by Elying-chan21
Summary: Minato no entendia ni papa la materia de Ingles, por suerte Kushina es una experta en ella, pero al rubio se le hace demasiado dificil, Kushina tiene que ofrecerle algo realmente bueno para insitarlo. Pesimo summary. One-shot para el reto de Humor del Grupo Irresistible Naranja.


_Hola!_

_Aki traigo un one-shot Minakushi para el Reto de Humor del Grupo Irresistible Naranja xD_

_Espero no decepcionarlos, es mi primer one-shot Minakushi, Mi primer fic para el grupo y la primera vez que intento trabajar con humor u.u…no se como aiga kedado solo espero k les guste y aunk sea les logre sakar una k otra risilla n.n_

_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, la patética historia disque de humor es mia u.u_

* * *

**Recompensa de estudio.**

El enorme instituto konoha se alzaba airoso, era iluminado por los tenues rayos del sol que se filtraban por entre las nubes, era el más prestigioso y solicitado de todo el país del fuego, cientos de chicos intentaban entrar hay cada año, pero solo unos cuantos eran admitidos mientras el resto se marchaba resignado, afuera de este se veían a chicos hablando entre ellos, otros leyendo y estudiando de seguro para la temida semana de exámenes finales era su último año de preparatoria y nadie quería quedarse atrás, grupos de chicos ablando entre ellos bajo la fresca sombra de los frondosos árboles.

-¿Qué les pareció el examen?-pregunto una pelinegra de ojos del mismo color que su cabello a sus amigos, se encontraban sentados bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, acababan de salir de una de las aulas.

-estaba muy feo-le contesto una pelirroja de ojos violetas con un puchero.

-he?...quieres decir que estaba muy difícil-corrigió una chica de cabello negro azulado y ojos color perla.

-si eso-hablo desganada la pelirroja.

-verdad que si-apoyo la pelinegra, ese había sido el peor examen de matemáticas de todos.

-oigan-llamo Kushina-¿dónde está Minato-kun?-dijo volteando a ver para todos lados.

Fugaku solo se encogió de hombros-creo que el profesor Sarutobi lo llamaba, no nos dijo para que-contesto Hiashi.

-¿para que querría el profesor de ingles a Minato-kun? ´ttebane-

-es el delegado, tal vez quiera que agá algo por el-dijo Hana sin darle importancia.

-ha es cierto, ¿ustedes le entendieron a su examen?-dijo Mikoto, ella no le había entendido nada y casi lo había dejado en blanco.

-¿Cuál examen?-hablo Kushina confundida.

-el examen del profesor Sarutobi el de ingles-contesto Hana.

-ha! Ese-dijo callendo en cuenta de cuál era-por supuesto-

Los demás solo se encogieron de hombros, Kushina podía ser despistada y todo lo que tú quieras pero, por muy extraño que pareciera si se trataba de la materia de lenguas Kushina era la mejor, eso no quería decir que en las demás le fuera mal pero no le iba tan mal como a ellos.

-yo no le entendí al número tres, donde decía, Wgrite a Short paragruaph abouk your routine, o como se que se diga, no le entendí… lo deje en blanco-

-¿a poco no le entendiste?-dijo Kushina impresionada, de todos ellos ella era la mas baka, todos eran unos genios, le sorprendía el que Mikoto no le hubiese entendido y ella si, pero era normal considerando que Mikoto no le interesaban las lenguas, ella estaba más enfrascada en la historia.

-no, no le entendí el ingles no se me da-

-pero si estaba muy fácil-hablo Fugaku ahora si poniéndole atención a lo que decían-yo le puse, primero lo busco y luego me lo pongo-

-ha era es…¿espera que?-ahora si Mikoto entendía menos.

-que yo le puse, primero lo busco y luego me lo pongo-hablo muy seguro y con aire de superioridad.

-p-pero Fugaku-dijo Hana.

-que pasa-

-a-así no…así no era-

-jajajaja-Kushina estallo a carcajadas-co-como se te ocurre… poner-poner eso jajaja-decía mientras se tomaba el estomago con ambas manos intentando parar la risa, sabía que eso lastimaba el orgullo del Uchiha y no quería hacerlo sentir mal, aun cuando se llevaran como perros y gatos lo apreciaba, había sido de las primeras personas que la acepto cuando llego a ese instituto.

-ha no-hablo dudoso-¿entonces como era?-pregunto-¿Qué no era escribir como te pones el short?-estaba completamente confundido, creía que estaba bien, hay el mismo leyó clarito, lo que decía short, lo demás no lo había entendido, pero con su gran poder de deducción era mas que claro que hai decía ¿Cómo te pones el short en las mañanas?.

Al escucharlo decir eso, Kushina no aguanto más y rio aun más fuerte, ella nunca fue buena para aguantar la risa, siempre que algo pasaba ella reía demasiado, no era su intención, simplemente no podía evitarlo, las risa siempre le ganaba y eso bien le había valido uno que otro regaño de parte de molestos profesores o aun cuando hablara demasiado, según el profesor Orochimaru hablaba como cotorra.

Hana empezó a acompañar a Kushina en su carcajada que no la había podido detener, Hiashi intentaba poner su porte serio pero se le estaba haciendo sumamente difícil el hacerlo y a Mikoto solo sonreía mientras se le resbalaba una gotita tras la cabeza-Fu-Fugaku…short es corto-dijo Kushina como pudo evitando poner a reírse.

-co-corto-dijo Fugaku apenado y avergonzado con sus mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas.

-hay decía… Escribe un párrafo corto sobre tu rutina-dijo Kushina ya un poco más calmada-no que pusieras como es que te pones el short…-rio un poco mas intentando contenerlo-solo falta que lo pusieras en español…-

Fugaku solo miro a un lado.

-Ohayou-hablo una voz masculina tras Kushina.

La pelirroja volteo y en el instante en que reconoció esos hermosos ojos no dudo ni en un segundo en prenderse del cuello de el-Ohayou Minato-kun-acerco sus labios a los de el para después unirlos en un fugaz beso, todos los demás saludaron a Minato a su manera mientras este se sentaba al lado de Kushina.

-¿de qué hablaban?-pregunto al ver a Fugaku entre molesto y ocultando para los demás y pudiendo ver el lo avergonzado que estaba.

-no era nada-contesto Hana

-¿para qué te quería el profesor Sarátobi?-pregunto Kushina.

-me dijo que tenía que buscar un tutor, al parecer en el examen semanal que pone no estoy saliendo muy bien y eso podría perjudicarme, así que dijo que necesito un tutor para su materia y así no reprobare el examen final-suspiro.

-ya veo-hablo Kushina-¡ya se!-exclamo-yo seré tu tutora-en su mirada se veía una chispa de determinación y una gran sonrisa tan propia de la familia Uzumaki.

-¿me ayudarías?-

-¡claro!-se quedo pensando-no espera…con una condición-

-he?...cual?-estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que fuera, tenía que pasar como fuese el examen, con esa materia que tuviera reprobada era casi seguro que no entraría a la universidad que quería, necesitaba de su ayuda.

-que…-creo suspenso, todos se acercaron mas para escucharla mejor-me invites un helado-hablo rápidamente-a todos se les resbalo una gotita tras la cabeza.

-hecho-se levanto y le extendió la mano-¿vamos?-Kushina acepto gustosa.

-espera-hablo apenas habían dado un par de pasos a la cafetería.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto alzando una ceja.

-chicas…¿ustedes no vienen?-pregunto amablemente la pelirroja.

-mmm…¿qué dicen…vamos?-pregunto Mikoto

-ok-dijo Hana para después levantare, un helado no le caería mal en esa época de calor.

Los otros chicos solo los siguieron.

Se adentraron a la gran cafetería, fueron donde la mujer de cabello verde oscuro y ojos azules atendía amablemente a los pocos estudiantes que quedaban-Ohayou-saludo Minato

-Ohayou-saludo la mujer-¿qué van a pedir?-pregunto amablemente.

-yo invitare, ustedes escojan-dijo a sus compañeros que solo se acercaron a donde se encontraban los diferentes sabores siendo protegidos por un transparente vidrio-yo quiero de galleta-dijo Minato.

-¡yo también!-exclamo Hana.

-hmp yo igual-hablo con desinterés Fugaku

-galleta-dijo Mikoto

-igual-dijo Hiashi.

Una vez eligieron los cuatro se alegaron del lugar, no era correcto estar todos amontonados delante de esa gran máquina que mantenía fríos y sólidos los helados.

-¿entonces serán 5 helados de galleta?-

-he?-volteo el rostro y noto que Kushina aun no había elegido y se encontraba perdida viendo a los diferentes sabores de helados que se encontraban frente a ella-¿Kushina ya no quieres?-

-…-la pelirroja no respondió.

-¿Kushina?-llamo a su amiga.

-…-siguió sin contestación alguna

-¿Kushina?-volvió a llamar esta vez moviéndola un poco por el hombro.

-¿Qué pasa? ´ttebane-pregunto una vez la escucho.

-te decía que, ¿Qué de cual sabor quieres?-pregunto.

-mmm…-volvió a mirar los diferentes sabores que hay había, eso era lo que había estado haciendo todo el tiempo en que Minato la había estado llamando, pero seguía sin decidirse, miro todos los sabores que se extendían delante de ella, fresa, vainilla, chocolate, limón, entre muchos otros de diferentes colores-¡ya se! ´ttebane-exclamo alzando su dedo índice.

-¿Cuál quieres?-pregunto la ojiazul.

-¡ese!-apunto con su dedo a uno de los tantos sabores que se encontraban en el lugar.

A todos se les resbalo una gotita tras la cabeza, tanto estar pensando para escoger ese, incluso la mujer que atendía el pequeño local de helados traía una gotita estilo anime tras la cabeza mientras sonreía amablemente-¿entonces serán 6 helados de galleta?-volvió a preguntar.

-s-si-dijo Minato, empezó a servir todos los conos y fue pasando uno a cada uno, Minato pidió a Kushina que cuidara del suyo mientras tomaba el dinero de su billetera, Kushina se acerco a los demás mientras Minato pagaba-aquí tienes-la mujer cogió el dinero.

-¡Ku-Kushina!-exclamo Minato incrédulo, miro a los demás, ¿Qué había pasado?

-jajajaja-rompio en carcajadas Fugaku.

Hana y Mikoto se aguantaban la risa y Hiashi solo tenía una sonrisa de lado.

-¡que tonta eres!-exclamo Fugaku.

Hay parada con un helado en su mano derecha y otro en su mano izquierda pegado a su frente se encontraba Kushina con las mejillas sonrojadas y mandándole una mirada fulminante a Fugaku y otra avergonzada a los demás.

-¿q-que...que te paso?-Kushina aparto el cono de helado de su frente y miro con puchero a sus amigos, Minato se acerco a ella con una servilletas que había cogido sin pasar desapercibido su mandíbula tensa, claro signo de que estaba enojada e irritada.

Se acerco a ella y Kushina dejo que la limpiara sin protesta alguna, cosa extraña en ella, a esas alturas ya estaría gritando y golpeando a quien sea, aun tenía esa pregunta en su cabeza ¿Cómo era que había hecho Kushina para terminar con toda la frente embarrada de helado de galleta?, no entendía nada, y nadie decía nada, todo lo que el sabia era que estaba pagando a la amable mujer y al voltear Kushina ya tenía el cono pegado a su frente, miro a sus amigos, según aprecia no dirían nada, o al menos no podían por la risa que intentaban reprimir.

-ya esta-una vez dijo esto miro a los ojos de Kushina que brillaban con furia, Kushina le entrego su cono de helado y tiro furiosamente el suyo al suelo-¡FUGAKU-BAKA!...esta me la pagas-hablo con voz de ultratumba, Fugaku dejo de reír al sentir el aura amenazante de Kushina que claramente indicaba una cosa: dolor.

Kushina trono sus nudillo-corre-dijo al momento en que se lanzaba contra él.

El Uchiha no pudo hacer otra cosa más que correr.

-me dejara sin novio-hablo resignada la pelinegra.

-tenlo por seguro-afirmo Hana.

-haaa…-Minato suspiro-hay que ir-le hablo a Mikoto.

Ella también suspiro cansada-lo sé-al decir esto ambos se fueron corriendo por donde minutos antes habían pasado Kushina y Fugaku, si no detenían a Kushina le daría una paliza a Fugaku y lo mandaría al hospital. De nuevo.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Se encontraba parado afuera de una gran casa en colores blanco con naranja, parecía una mansión, no era tan grande como la suya pero fácil podían rivalizar, toco el timbre de la enorme puerta de madera. Espero solo unos segundos mientras revisaba el haber traído todo, libro de ingles, libreta, exámenes pasados, laptop, todo, todo estaba hay en su lugar.

-Hola Minato-kun-hablo la pelirroja al tiempo en que se lanzaba hacia él y se prendía de su cuello besándolo al hacerlo, desfrutando de ese rose, lentamente el fue moviendo sus labios sobre los de ella, disfrutando el elixir tan exquisito que desprendían esos rojos y carnosos labios con sabor a rameen, mordió delicadamente el labio inferior de ella pidiendo permiso para entrar, Kushina capto el mensaje y entreabrió lo suficiente sus labios para dar paso a la lengua de ella, en cuestión de nada sus lenguas comenzaron una feroz batalla, se separaron maldiciendo la al tan necesario e inoportuno deseo de respirar-Holo Kushina-chan-dijo mostrándole una irresistible sonrisa, en todo el instituto konoha esa sonrisa siempre derretía a todas las chicas, lo malo de ella era que su dueño no se daba cuenta, el solo tenía ojos para una mujer, una que lo cautivo desde el primer día en que la vio.

-pasa-ambos se adentraron en la enorme casa/mansión de Kushina.

Minato camino con toda tranquilidad por el lugar, no era la primera vez que iba a casa de Kushina, aunque la primera había sido terriblemente escalofriante el sentir la mirada del padre de Kushina sobre él durante todo el tiempo, tan solo de recordarlo sudaba frio, afortunadamente había pasado la prueba y ahora podía disfrutar de la compañía de Kushina tranquilamente.

-Vamos arriba-subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, llegaron a una gran puerta de madera, Kushina cogió el pomo de la puerta y ambos entraron.

-¿no…no hay nadie?-pregunto al ver que no se había encontrado ni con la madre ni el padre de Kushina cosa que lo aliviaba y a la vez lo alarmaba.

-no-contesto inocentemente-se fueron a un viaje de negocios al país del viento, volverán dentro de una semana-no le molestaba que sus padres se fuesen pocas veces lo hacían, de vez en cuando eran bueno tener tiempo para que estuviera sola o mejor dicho para que estuvieran solos.

Se sentó en la silla que se encontraba frente a su escritorio y con una mano le indico a Minato que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿bueno ahora con que empezamos?-pregunto Kushina a Minato, este empezó a titubear no entendía nada y ni de los títulos de acordaba-mmm…k te parece si empezamos con el tema de past to be-dijo al ver que el no entendía nada, cosa que en serio la sorprendía porque, que ella supiera Minato captaba todo increíblemente rápido.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-no lo entiendo…-volvió a decir por sexta vez Minato a cansado.

Kushina solo sonrió, tenía un plan-te propongo algo-hablo seductoramente provocando que Minato centrara toda su intención en ella-si tu logas traducirme correctamente esta oración-habla inocentemente-_te daré una recompensa_-habla con deje seductor, Minato trago saliva, sabia a lo que ella se refería, **¿Cuál era la oración?...¿y mis apuntes?...**pensaba Minato, quería su recompensa como fuese.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-entonces es así no?-dijo Minato, habían pasado ya media hora desde que Kushina le había dicho que le daría _una recompensa _y al fin había entendido el dichoso past to be.

-si…!así es!-exclamo Kushina con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

Minato estaba sorprendido, Kushina había resultado ser una gran maestra-¿sabes Kushina? serias una estupenda maestra de idiomas-

-jajajaja…no lo creo-Minato se extraño, el lo había dicho en serio-no soportaría enseñar a un montón de mocosos-

Minato asintió, en eso tenía razón Kushina era poco paciente una vez que se exasperaba, le sorprendía ver que no lo hubiera echo mientras le explicaba-y ¿por que con migo si?-tenia curiosidad de saberlo.

-porque tu-empezó a ponerse de pie y a acercarse a él-eres mi lindo novio, además-ahora estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro-la mayoría del tiempo casi no preste atención, jajaja-solotó una pequeña risa-me la pase recordando la paliza que le di al baka de Fugaku-estaba orgullosa de haberlo atrapado y casi castrado, ahora Fugaku se encontraba en el hospital con un millón de moretones, huesos rotos y al parecer le faltaba un diente, a Minato solo se le resbalo una gotita tras la cabeza.

-Ku-Kushina-trago saliva al sentir como esta se sentaba sobre él y acercaba mas su pecho pegando sus firmes pechos con el suyo-_mi recompensa_-su voz sonaba diferente, estaba demasiado ronca.

Kushina subió su rostro y vio sus hermosos ojos azules, Minato vio los de ella y en ese instante supo que se perdió, no supo nada mas, todo lo olvido, para él en ese momento solo existía el y Kushina, beso sus labios siendo correspondido al instante, poso sus manos en los muslos de ella, se levanto con Kushina que había enredado tanto brazos y piernas en el al mismo tiempo en que acariciaba sus rubios cabellos enredándolos en sus dedos.

Sintió la blanda cama tras su espalda, vio como Minato la miraba con ese deseo que tanto le gustaba, le gustaba el sentirse amada y deseada por él, Minato regreso a sus labios, bajo por su cuello aspiro su aroma, Kushina tenía un aroma muy peculiar y adictivo, una vez que lo probabas, era como una necesidad el tener que seguir haciéndolo o al menos el lo pensaba si, empezó lambiendo y mordisqueando sutilmente su cuellos, llevo sus manos al borde de la blusa blanca de Kushina, ella se alzo un poco permitiendo así que la dichosa blusa saliera y fuera arrojada a vete a saber dónde.

Los ojos de Minato brillaron con intensidad al ver los grandes pechos de Kushina cubiertos por ese sostén de encaje, en un brusco movimiento se aparto de ella y se quito su camiseta naranja dejando ver su trabajado torso, regreso donde Kushina y volvió a besarla, Kushina coloco las manos tras la espalda de él tocando su trabajado cuerpo sintiéndose cada veza mas cliente.

Minato se acercaba peligrosamente a sus pechos, beso su seno izquierdo por encima del sujetador provocando un cosquilleo en ella, deslizo sus manos por atrás de la espalda de ella, Kushina entendiendo lo que quería hacer arqueo un poco la espalda, Minato desabrocho con un poco de dificultad el sostén de Kushina, trago duro al ver liberados esos montes blanquecinos adornados con unos botones rozas, se acerco mas a ella.

-Minato-kun eres un pervertido-bromeo Kushina.

Minato alzo una ceja sin entender, ¿pervertido? ¿el?, pero si quien había empezado era ella-pero yo no tu…-callo al ver la mirada de Kushina, ella le apuntaba con la mirada que mirara hacia abajo, su rostro inmediatamente adquirió un color rojizo, un bulto sobresalía de sus pantalones y topaba con el vientre de Kushina.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-…-..-..-..-..-..-..-…-..-

Los rayos del sol toparon con su rostro provocando asi que despertara de su sueño, miro a su alrededor, esa no era su habitación, era una habitación entonos amarillo y rojo, siendo que la suya era azul cielo, además de eso era demasiado afeminada, no esa no era su habitación, pero entonces ¿Dónde estab?, iva a levantarse del lugar en donde se encontraba cuando sintió un peso extra sobre el, sonrio al verla, ahí sobre el, dormida con su rojizo cabello cubriendo su propio pecho en forma de abanico.

Kushina se removió incomoda al sentir los rayos del sol dar con su cara, se acomodo de mejor forma haciéndose bolita en su pecho como si fuera un gatito-Ohayou-

-Ohayou-dijo en medio de un bostezo, se incorporo un poco y beso sus labios-dormiste bien Minato-kun?-

-el poco tiempo que me dejaste dormir-Kushina enrojeció hasta las orejas-diría que dormí de maravilla, dijo viendo el gran sonrojo que le prometió.

-Minato-kun…Eso no es cierto...-dijo haciendo u puchero conservando su sonrojo-tu tampoco querías parar-murmuro.

Minato sonrió, le encantaba verla así, quito su sonrisa al verla subirse bruscamente sobre el-¿q-que?-no pudo preguntar ya que Kushina había atrapado sus labios en un feroz beso, quería la revancha y valla que se la daría.

Ambos continuaron besándose, Minato empezaba a recorrer las innumerables curvas de Kushina con su suaves manos, de un momento a otro en un descuido de ella, rodo con ella en la cama.

-Haaaa!-grito Kushina.

-auch!-exclamo Minato con una mueca de dolor en el rostro, al parecer no había calculado bien y habían caído de la cama con Kushina sobre el-Minato-baka ten más cuidado…o…no me digas que quieres hacerlo en el piso-

Minato solo sonrió.

* * *

_Uff!...al fin acabe…krei k nunca lo lograría…mmm…nose como me aiga kedado xk yo no soy mucho de hacer humor, no sean malos con migo kieren jajaja…bueno los dejo y déjenme sus comentarios…y como se k vendrán tomatazos u.u…lo se no es muy bueno k digamos y Minato me salió un poco perver…en serio intente lo mas k pude poner a los personajes dentro de sus personalidades pero creo k aun asi falle...x cierto AMO EL HELADO DE GALLETA!._

_Nos vemos luego :)_

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
